Stolen Hearts
by Manders92
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married and have three kids. Lifes never been better untill Voldemort sees the children as a weakness. Ginny and Harry have to send them to a muggle orphanage. They grow up with another family, but will they want to go back to harry?
1. good byes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does I do however own the plot and the few characters you don't recognize like, Jack Olivia, Sophie, and Sirius (Harry's son.)

A/N well I have writer's block for dear diary and two for the road is finished so I'm going to start this and see where it takes me. I changed it since it was bothering me that things were incorrect, know that the 6th book is out.

Info you need to know:

This story takes place about 10 years after the trio graduates (making Harry 27 Ginny 26) it's summer!

Voldemort has not been defeated but nearly killed so has been very weak in hiding. Harry had achieved in destroying Helga Hufflepuff's cup, but the other horcruxes had yet to be found.

Harry and Ron are aurors.

Hermione is a muggle studies professor at Hogwarts.

Ginny works at St. Munglos.

"Ginny, I think my life is officially perfect, I have a beautiful wife and three wonderful children."

At this remark Ginny leaned in closer to her husband. She looked deep in to his green eyes and knew life truly was perfect. The sudden movement awakened the sleeping seven month old in her lap. Sophie started screaming which awoke her twin sister, Olivia, who was in the other room.

"Harry"

"Yes dear"

"You know what would make my life perfect?"

"What?"

"If you changed Sophie's diaper"

Harry laughed and took the infant from her and Ginny tried to calm down Olivia. Finally the house was quiet. Harry looked at his two little girls; they had the Weasley's red hair, but Harry's emerald eyes. He knew Olivia would be daddy's little girl. She was determined to crawl and accomplished it earlier than most children; she then followed Harry around for a week afterwards. He walked to the room next door where his one and only son lay. He went over to the four year olds bedside and brushed away his jet black hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Harry took the play broomstick from his son and whispered,

"I'll teach you to fly tomorrow Sirius, I promise I will, and Potters never break promises."

Harry heard Hermione's voice coming from the living room. As soon as he stepped out in to the hall he was knocked to the ground by Hermione. They got up and Hermione embraced Harry once more. Ginny took her sleepy nephew and conjured up a bed in Sirius's room. Ron and Harry shook hands and exchanged quick hello's before getting to business.

"Harry an owl gave me this letter"

He quickly handed Harry a slip of Parchment that read

_Hogwarts is under attack!_

It wasn't signed and the handwriting was too messy to distinguish.

"Let's go Ron"

"You two ladies stay here with the kids and don't leave the house incase death eaters are any where else besides Hogwarts" With that Ron kissed his wife and sister good-bye and the two men evaporated.

Hermione and Ginny sat and talked for about fifteen minutes before they heard a bang at the door.

A scratchy voice called out "Ladies I know you're in their, Open the door and we'll make your death less painful then we had planned." After they didn't come to the door the voice called out again.

"Is that any way to treat an old school friend?"

The door flung open and Draco Malfoy stepped in to the room. Ginny and Hermione ran to the hallway and darted in to the children's rooms each carrying two of the slumbering figures they ran to the fireplace and whispered 42 Grimald Place. Ginny sat in a chair of the kitchen with her mother and wept softly afraid of what had happened to Harry and Ron.

"The famous Harry Potter and his trusty side kick have saved Hogwarts"

"Oh shut up Ron" Harry said punching his friend in the arm.

"I'm so glad your safe" said Ginny.

"Oh Ginny I was so scared I though you and the kids might have been hurt as soon as we got there and nothing was wrong I knew that it was a trick to get me and Ron to leave."

"We are all fine, but what about the kids we can't risk there lives when Voldemort is after you."

"Ginny what if our kids did what I did, you know grow up not knowing they were wizards until the war is over?"

"But honey I'm pureblood so I don't have any muggle relatives and I certainly don't want Dudley raising my kids."

"What about an Orphanage? We could let a family that didn't know they were adopting wizards and witches and always know where this family was."

"I don't want my children growing up calling some other women mommy!"

"Ginny it would be for their own safety and surly that's more important." Her mother scolded. "I would have done that for you, Ron, Percy, Charlie, and Bill."

"Mom you do you forgot to say us" Fred and George said as they walked in to the kitchen.

"Oh I would have given you two away and let them keep you if I could."

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Molly in shock.

"I was kidding!"

"All right it's settled Sirius, Olivia and Sophie will leave tomorrow night." Ginny sadly said.

The noise had woken Sirius and Jack who both ran strait to Fred and George.

"Uncle Fred, Uncle George did you bring us anything from your shop?"

"What have Fred and I told you never say that in front of you moms or grandmother" George whispered. "But we let them by your bed."

"Mom" Jack said rushing over to Hermione "Can you make pancakes?"

"Jack say hello to your grandmother and aunt." Ron scolded.

"Hi grandma" Jack ran over and gave Molly a kiss.

"Ron you want to give these two boys flying lessons?" Harry asked.

"Slow down you boys need to have breakfast" Hermione said in a motherly tone.

"Aw" all four boy (Ron and Harry included) groaned

They ate pancakes in silence knowing that this might be the last time they saw each other before Sirius and his sisters would leave for the muggle world. The twins crying broke the silence and Molly and Ginny left the table to fetch them. Harry evaporated and came back with both his and Ron's broom. Hermione charmed the training brooms so they were unbreakable to the children's falls. Since they where unable to go outside to practice, Ron had moved all the furniture in the living room giving them a wide open space to fly.

"Start by saying up"

"UP!"

"Up!"

Sirius's flew in to his palm, but Jack was unable to catch his and it hit him in the face.

"Don't worry Jack, it happened to me when I was your age all the time" Ron comforted the crying child.

Pretty soon all four boys where speeding around on brooms.

The proud four year olds emerged three hours later happily telling their moms they had flown.

The next morning Hermione helped Ginny pack up the kid's clothes and few non magical toys.

Lupin had come to drive them to the foster home, he put the car seats and luggage in to the car and it was time for good-byes. Ginny kissed each of her little girls giving them lockets that had _Hp + Gp love you_ inscribed in each. She hugged her older child and kissed his forehead. Harry did the same, but whispered to him,

"You need to take care of your little sisters, keep this with you always."

He handed him the mirror Sirius had given him in his 5th year at Hogwarts. In his pocket he held his godfather's. Harry held his wife close as their three children were driven away by Remus Lupin

A/N Wow! that took a while I'm not used to writing things this long I hope you like it so far. Please review that button is calling for you. You know you want to press go so please do!


	2. mr and mrs davis

A/N I have no idea where this is going but am going to write another chapter to get to know the people who are adopting Sirius, Sophie, and Olivia. Then I'll probably have some chapter of the kids and then bring Harry back so enjoy.

To my wonderful reviewers

Cooroo: cool pen name I'm glad u liked it thanks so much for the review and putting me on your story alert list!

Leftwinger445: thanks for the review I'm glad u like it

Enelya wood: thanks so much for being my first reviewer!

niamh76: ok so u didn't review but you put me on your story alert list which is just as awesome as reviewing

Hermione1208 and Guillermo Potter: thanks for adding me to your favorites!

All right on with the story!

Chapter 2 Mr. and Mrs. Davis

Pat Davis sat at his kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, when the dog, living next door barked, causing him to spill his coffee all over the newspaper. He cursed under his breath while performing a cleaning charm, and carried on with his daily routine.

"I'm back" called a shrill voice from the front hall.

A middle aged woman entered the kitchen carrying a grocery bag followed by a small elf carrying another. Lisa Davis kissed her husband and proceeded to put the apples and bananas in to a fruit bowl.

"Any news about the order being close to defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not, Harry Potter has seemed to have disappeared so they assume he is up to something, and Dumbledore's murder has been caught."

"Oh yes that Snape fellow."

"He claims it was all a plan to gain the dark lords trust, and he should be let free, like we're supposed to believe that!" Pat yelled while throwing the paper with Snape's moving picture to the ground.

"Calm down sweetheart I know you were Albus's friend, and you're upset, but yelling won't help." She comforted.

A large amount of yells were coming from the streets, curses could be heard and the pleas of women to spare their children. Peering out the window Pat saw death eater crowding the streets. Silently he crept back to where his wife was sitting and told her of the horror happening on their street. They grabbed everything that they could carry and evaporated to the country side

&

Draco Malfoy followed by Crabbe ran through the London streets killing all the wizards and muggles that crossed their paths. The Davis' were their targets since they had been involved in the order of the phoenix during the previous war.

"Break down the door!" commanded Malfoy.

Crabbe threw his weight at the door, but it stayed firmly in place.

"Use magic you Buffoon," yelled a now angry Draco.

They soon discovered the residents were no longer present in their home.

&

A rather wolfish looking man entered the orphanage carrying two squirming bundles, followed by a four year old.

"Welcome, I'm Mrs. Mulroney, I'm in charge of this fine children's home," stated the woman at the desk while she shook the man's hand.

The man filled out paper work, explained how he had come across these children on his doorstep and left leaving his precious cargo.

In the bag that was with them was a note

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I must leave my children in your care, the young boy is named Sirius and his sisters are Sophie and Olivia. Keep them together no matter what! I thank you for your kindness_.

The signature was blurred because of what seemed to be tears.

The children were fed, bathed and given a bed. (A crib in the twins case)

They fell asleep dreaming of Ginny and Harry.

A/N kind of short but I've been really busy with cheerleading and school starting in a few weeks. I'd love to hear what you think so far in a review!

Noisy lil Brat


	3. Adoption

A/N I had a lot of time on my hands today so I decided to write another chapter.

Cooroo and Enyela Wood thank you so much for your reviews it means a lot!

Sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing I had separated the parts with a line but they didn't come out. So from now on I'll use & or some symbol

Chapter 3 Adoption

"Do you think it's safe to go back home?" Asked Lisa softly to her husband.

"I for one hate cowering out here while others fight, so I say we have some pride and go home!"

With a pop they were back standing in what looked like it had once been a kitchen. The place they had once called home was gone, destroyed by fire. The charred walls read "we know you were part of the order and you will be killed!"

Lisa started to sob quietly as her husband tried to salvage the little that was left. Their comfortable home they had known and loved was ruined; all that remained was the memories. The country awaited them, bundled in their arms were robes that were mostly ripped, torn photos, jewelry, a bowl, an empty owls cage, a clock showing their faces pointing to moral peril, and some books. They placed these next to the sewing kit Hogwarts diplomas and dishes. This field had now become their home.

"Honey I think we should go in to hiding after that last raid on our street, we could pretend to be muggles, and then adopt children," Lisa said as she sewed a dress that had been ripped.

After a long silence pat answered, "I guess that could work we always did want children, but there aren't any wizard orphanages so we would have to adopt muggles."

"That would make not using magic easier though"

"Well I guess we better make a house out here if we're going to bring a child in to our lives," said pat as he pulled out his wand.

"buildeo," he shouted in to the night as a house sprang up in the empty field. He saw a ladybug scuttle past and he transformed it into a couch. The Davis's worked in to the night hours transforming plants and bugs in to furniture until their home was complete.

The next morning they went to Gringotts and exchanged all their galleons for muggle money, and left the wizarding world with out even a good-bye. In the town Ottery St. Catchpole Pat got a job in as a tailor when his wife chose to stay home with their child. All their magic items including their wands were locked in a chest that was presently in the attic. Down the winding road they drove their destination the foster home.

A rather stout woman greeted them and showed them to the play area where thirteen children currently played. A child with messy black hair caught there attention since he was not participating in any of the game, but merely watching two little red heads playing across the room.

"Why isn't that child playing with all the rest?" questioned Lisa as she pointed in Sirius direction.

"Oh he is quite peculiar indeed came with his sisters," Ms. Mulroney pointed at the red head, "he's always talking to his mirror and telling us it talks back."

Overhearing the adults Sirius stood and walked toward them.

"Hi I'm Sirius and I'm four years old" he held up four fingers to make sure they understood, "I have two sisters they are one year old but I still think they're babies."

Sirius chatted on telling them about bugs, toys and the other kids. Lisa and Pat fell in love with him and his sisters. For the next month they visited everyday and eventually signed the adoption papers.

A/N another short chapter but I'll try to update soon hope you like it.


	4. a new home

A/N I'm sorry to say but this chapter will probably be short.

Cooroo: Thanks for the review your question will be answered in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Water fell from both the sky and Ginny's eyes when she heard her babies had been adopted. She had hoped they stayed parentless; meaning their hearts only belonged to their real parents.

"Harry I'm being so selfish saying I want my children all to myself, but that Lisa woman didn't go in to 5 hours of labor to deliver those children I did. You and I stayed up all night with them, we taught them to walk, and potty trained Sirius. Not her, but they will grow up in front of her eyes and they will call her mom," Ginny sobbed uncontrollably into Harry's shoulder while saying this.

"Honey we'll have them back soon I promise today Ron and I are going to find the horcrux I know we will. Then the snake and he are all that's left to destroy."

Sirius sat squished between two car seats chatting away about dogs to his new parents, as they bounced about on the bumpy road. He was jolted forward when the car came to a halt, bringing back terrible memories of his parents dying in a car crash back. They said he was in the car, but strangely he couldn't remember it even though it had only happened the previous year. The house seemed to belong in a story book. It was yellow with a perfect little white fence around it. The grass was a lust green color like the twins eyes. Towering over the house was an oak planted in the back yard.

"Come on Sirius I'll give you the grand tour." Lisa said removing him from his booster seat. Following her through the sliding doors on the side of the porch they entered a three season's room. Simple furniture was there, a couch, two chairs and a coffee table. Through the French doors they went in to the real house. It was amazing the living room, kitchen and dinning room were all there. The cathedral ceilings made it seem so big to the small boy. To the left there was an eat in kitchen, and the rest of the room was occupied by the living room. Down the hall there was 4 doors one leading to a bathroom the others bedrooms. He opened one door to reveal a pink room with two cribs, a changing table two dressers.

"eww pink," he exclaimed, "this better not be my room!"

"No this is Olivia and Sophie's room"

Relived Sirius proceeded to open the next door.

"Blue is my favorite color! How did you know to paint the walls blue?" before his question could be answered Sirius found the race car bed and began jumping on it while looking around at all the toys.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Lisa.

"Thank you mom, I love it!

"Sirius then realized he had misplaced his mirror, but for the time being that was ok.

A/N sorry it's short I promise to update soon. A memory charm was cast on Sirius so he thinks his parents died in a car crash. In this chapter he is five but its summer, the next chapter he'll probably be going to school. The twins will become a little more important later on too. From now on Lisa and Pat will be referred to as mom and dad. Please press that little go button! Hope you enjoyed.

Noisy Lil Brat


	5. school days

A/N All my author's notes will be at the bottom along with responses to reviews.

School Days

"Mom! Mom, wake up I can't be late for my first day of kindergarten."

Lisa rolled over to see Sirius, he was all ready dress in his new blue jeans and he had a green shirt on backwards.

"Honey its 6:00 School doesn't start until 8:30."

"But I'm ready now!" he whined, but left the room anyway. Around 7 Lisa started feeling bad so she got out of bed.

"I'll make it up to him by making pancakes" she thought to herself.

"I would have started school earlier if I had known I would get blueberry pancakes," he said with a mouth full of food. Sirius put on his red backpack kissed both his sisters good-bye and got in the car. He was ready anything. As they walked down the long hallway that led to his classroom he squeezed Lisa's hand. He had been waiting all summer, but his nerves had just started to kick in. They arrived at the classroom door and he turned to her.

"Mom I'm a big boy now, so I want to go in by myself." With that he kissed her good-bye and entered the big door in to his new classroom.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Gardener. I'll be your teacher. What's your name?" asked a friendly looking woman as he entered the room.

"My name's Sirius James Davis."

"Nice to meet you Sirius. Why don't you go and sit next to Eric."

As soon as he sat down she started to talk about raising you habd when you wanted to talk and staying in your seat.

"Wow! This is going to be hard to remember, but I think I got it raise your hand when you sit and stand on your seat when you want to talk. I guess that makes sense when you stand on your chair everyone can see you," He thought to himself.

"When I call your name say here" said the teacher.

Sirius stood up on his chair and yelled "What if you aren't here? Do you have to be quiet?"(A/N lol my little cousin told me that when I asked her what she did at school.)

"Please sit down! I won't put you in the timeout chair, because it's the first day."

Sirius was confused he hadn't done anything wrong, but he made sure he said here nice and loud.

"I'm going to be really good," he told Eric who was sitting next him.

During art he made sure he colored in the lines, he sang extra loud when she taught them a song, he didn't make a mess at snack time, and was really quiet during nap time. She still paid no attention to him. The best time of the day rolled around, recess. Andy asked him to play tag with the other boys. He was "it." He ran and ran after Daniel, he was only a foot behind him when he reached out to tag him he slipped and fell right in to a huge mud puddle. His new clothes were ruined, but all the other boys liked him, so that's all that mattered. Well at least the teacher noticed him when he returned to the classroom. When Lisa showed up he waved to all his new friends and got in the car excited to tell her all about his first day.

A/N so what did you think? It was short but it's all my little brain could think of. I all ready know what the next chapter is going to be about so it should be posted soon, I hope.

Now to respond to my awesome reviewers!

Enelya Wood: thanks!

hermione1208 Glad you liked it! I hope it was updated fast enough

cooroo um good question I'll have to think about that one. I guess they told him about the car crash so he thinks he remembers it. I guess the mirror just is important to him because it was his parents. So I'll probably go back and change the whole bit at the orphanage when they say he talks to it. I'm glad you thought it was funny I tried to make this chapter a little bit humorous too.

Until next time noisy lil brat


	6. BaseBall and Secrets

A/N sorry it took me so long but I had some major writers block so to make up for it I'll try and make this longer then my usual chapters I want to thank my reviewers u guys are awesome.

Chapter 6 Baseball

"Mommy what's baseball?" Sirius asked first thing as he got in the car.

"It's a game where you hit a ball with a bat and run around the bases while other people try to tag you with the ball" Lisa said hoping her simple explanation would end all questions.

Truth be told she knew very little about baseball. Sure she had watched a few games on TV but she was always folding laundry or cooking dinner so only half of her attention was on the game.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Sirius said not wanting to admit the older boys had been picking on him "today at recess a bunch of 3rd graders were playing it and I asked what they were doing. They asked if I was stupid since I didn't know what baseball was and one guy took my lunch box and threw it in the dirt" At this point Sirius was sobbing.

"Its okay honey your father will teach you how to play and I'll come it tomorrow and tell your teacher about these boys so their bad behavior will be stopped."

Wiping the tears from his eyes Sirius got out of the car and walked toward their house prepared to tell his sisters how wonderful school was so they wouldn't be scared when their turns came to go to school. He then sat on the front steps and waited and waited for what seemed like forever. His dad's car finaly turned in to the drive way and Sirius sprinted towards him yelling,

"Daddy will you pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry and whipped cre…"

Pat scooped him up in his arms and interrupted him.

"can you just cut to the chase and ask me what you're trying to ask me"

"will you tech me how to play baseball"

"Sure but can it wait till Saturday I had I a long day at work and need a break"

"Oh all right" said a now very disappointed Sirius.

Pat put Sirius up on his shoulders and walked in to the house.

"I think I have an old bat and glove up in the attic"

The twins who had been running to greet pat shrieked.

"We have a bat in our attic? A real live bat?" exclaimed Sophie

"I think bats turn in to vampires and vampires suck blood. They suck blood just like mosquitoes and I really don't like mosquitoes" Olivia said to her sister

"Me neither they make me all itchy"

"oh ya I remember that and I had to scratch your back for you"

"Girls I think daddy means a baseball bat, you know a stick you use to hit balls" said lisa trying to regain authority.

"Phew" said the twins in unison

* * *

"Harry, honey you need to stop watching our children on the television or what ever it's called. You haven't slept in days and barley touch your food"

"Look I'm sorry Gin but I should be the one teaching Sirius how to play baseball not pat davis"

"I know I know but it's for there own safety besides you don't even know how to play baseball"

"Of coarse I do, I did grow up with muggles and plus Dudley used to make me hit baseballs for him to practice catching. Or at least he did until the only baseball he ever was involved in was him watching it."

That night Sirius couldn't sleep he really wanted to play baseball and couldn't wait until Saturday.

"It's Wednesday" he thought "that's 3 whole days, I can't wait that long"

So he got up and rummaged through his toy boy until he found his Scooby-Doo flashlight. He turned it on, ventured out in to the hall and opened the door leading to the attic. The staircase looked a lot steeper and scarier then usual but he was six so he figured he was bigger then most monsters, at least he hoped so. He slowly began to climb the stairs and opened the door at the top. There were mosly a bunch of dusty boxes. He began to move around then when a trunk caught his eye. It seemed to be glowing. He opened it up and inside there was a broomstick, two sticks, robes, what looked to be a photo album and lots of yellow newspaper articles. He picked one up and jumped back in shock. These were no normal newspaper clippings they were moving.

"I must be eating way to much candy before bed time" he thought as he looked at the pictures, "that ones of me!"

he read the caption below out loud. " Harry potter wins cup" where the only words he could decipher.

"oh so it's not me it's someone named Harry Potter"

He heard a noise and shut the truck immediately and ran down the stairs and to his bed room. Once safe behind the door he realized that he still was clutching the article in his shaking hand.

"I better out this in my pillow case so no one knows I when up in the attic" he said to himself.

He soon found himself in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day after pat had left for work and Sirius for school Lisa started to do laundry leaving the napping twins upstairs.

Olivia woke up, climbed out of her crib and proceeded to wake up Sophie. They totted in to their parents room where they decided to play dress up. They ripped apart the closet putting on Lisa's dresses one after another. They soon got board and climbed up on to the vanity. Both their faces were covered in make up and they had on all kinds of necklaces and rings.

"Look at those" Olivia said pointing to two lockets

"Those are pretty and there are two one for me and one for you"

"Look at us we're so pretty" Said Olivia holding up a hand mirror to see her reflection.

"I hear mommy lets go hide in Sirius' room"

The two culprits ran to Sirius room and where happily jumping on the bed when Lisa came in. They dropped the lockets and mirror and ran to the window where they hid behind the curtains.

"Where could Sophie and Olivia be?" said Lisa

The girls began to giggle

"hmmm I wonder why those curtains are laughing" she pulled the curtains back revealing the two girls.

"Hi mommy" said Sophie sweetly "we look like you now"

Lisa's anger disappeared and she gave the girls a bath which was punishment enough since they both hated the tub.

"How was your day?" Lisa asked Sirius as he dashed by the bathroom door

"Fine"

"Did you like taking the bus?

"Yup"

He continued to his room and slammed the door shut. He pulled out the newspaper clipping and to his disbelief it was still moving.

"I must be sick"

He plopped down on his bed and landed on something hard. He got up and saw two lockets and a mirror. He opened up the lockets and read

_HP + GP love you_

He stared at the inscription for a half an hour then it came to him

"Hp must be Harry Potter, but who's GP? Maybe the mirror will tell me" he looked in to it and Harry Potter's smiling face.

"Hello son" the mirror said

Sirius slammed the mirror down on the bed and ran down stairs this made no sense how could he be Harry Potter's son he was Sirius Davis not Sirius potter. His dad was Patrick Henry Davis, at least he thought so.

A/N so what did you think? Personally I thought it was the best chapter yet.

R

E

V

I

E

W

I know you really want too


	7. Detectives

Chapter 7 Detectives

A/N Normally I'm a slow updater but I though this up and figure I should type it before I forget. I warn you it will probably be short but I'm going on vacation next week so sitting around on a beach might give me inspiration.

Sirius ran into the bathroom yelling "Mommy, Am I adopted?"

Lisa Nervously stated "Of course not honey"

"But I have green eyes and black hair and you and daddy both have brown hair and eyes"

"My mother had green eyes and black hair that's why you do"

Deciding he wasn't getting any answers from his mom Sirius decided to do some investigating on his own.

"ok mom, I'm going to go over Ben's house because he just got a new play station, he invited me for dinner so can I stay please please please?"

"I suppose so, but be back before dark… on second thought why don't I walk over and get you"

"Mom it's just across the street I won't get lost"

"Oh… ok"

"Thanks mom!" Sirius gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran down the stairs. He slammed the front door and then walked around to the back of his house.

"Hmmm there has to be some way I can sneak back in the house. I guess I could climb up the tree"

He looked up. The tree seemed a lot higher then usual

"On second thought I'll just climb through the dining room window"

He went over to his swing set and tried to pull the ladder of. After a few minutes he realized it wasn't about to budge. The window was only a few feet of the ground but still slightly out of Sirius's reach. Then he saw it Olivia's plastic slide. It was really easy to move and was high enough to get him through the window and on the dining room table.

"Now to get mommy downstairs so I can sneak up."

He searched around for her purse; he spotted it on a chair. Digging his hand through it he clasped her cell phone. He dialed his number threw it back in the bag and hid unger the table. Lisa came downstairs to answer the phone and Sirius ran up them, knocking over Sophie in the process. Hearing Sophie's cries Lisa came dashing up the stairs. Sirius barley made it behind the door leading to the attic.

"Sirius, Sirius" Sophie said pointing her chubby finger at the door.

"No sweetie Sirius is at Ben's house"

"No"

"Yes he is, now lets get your sister and you two can help cook dinner"

Sirius peaked out the door Relieved that they were gone. He headed towards his bedroom and hastily grabbed the mirror and newspaper article. He ran up the attic stairs.

"During the day it's not that bad up here," Sirius thought "in fact I could make a club house here"

He found the trunk and lifted the lid determined to find out who GP was. After looking through about a dozen articles he found a group of clippings clipped together.

The First headline read "_Boy who lived marred to the youngest of the Weasly, and only girl, Ginny" _Below was a smiling Harry standing with a red head.

"So, if the inscription is true that's my mom and her name is Ginny"

The next picture showed the couple but this time holding Ginny was holding a baby. The next one showed Harry and Ginny each holding a baby both with flaming red hair, and a toddler holding on to Harry's leg.

As Sirius looked closer he gasped "That's me, I'm Sirius Potter"

He looked down at the mirror and decided he was going to talk to his dad

A/N Hope you like it while I'm one vacation I'll try to create the conversation between the two. I would really like to thank cooroo for being my one and only reviewer for the last chapter.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

I know you really want to hit that button that says go


	8. Father and Son

A/N sorry it took longer then I expected to update due to my laziness on vacation.

**Cooroo- thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like my story. **

**Chapter 8 Father and Son **

Sirius stared in to the mirror, but nothing appeared.

"This stupid thing won't work." He exclaimed, while throwing the mirror to the ground.

* * *

The loud noise awoke Harry from his nap on the living room chair in Grimald Place. 

"Ginny honey what won't work" he yelled to his wife

"Nothing Dear"

"Then why did u yell"

"You must have been dreaming because I didn't yell"

Puzzled Harry tried to get back to sleep but couldn't get that voice out of his head

"Whose voice was that, I know it from some where" He thought as he drifted in and out of sleep

He dreamed he was running down a hall way that seemed to never end and he heard that same voice over and over again

"Please will you teach me to fly"

"When I grow up I want to be just like you"

"I Love you Daddy"

He suddenly sat up fining himself back in the old armchair

"Sirius" he yelled jumping up

"But how could I have heard Sirius?" he wondered.

He then noticed the mirror on the ground that had fallen out of his lap when he jumped up.

"Sirius are you there?"

Sirius jumped hearing the mirror say his name. he looked over and staring back at him was Harry Potter.

"D..D..D..Dad is it really you?"

"yes it's me how are your sisters"

"So Olivia and Sophie are my real sisters!" he exclaimed

"Of coarse what did you think they weren't"

"well I didn't know what to think but there fine but they don't know that your well our dad"

"Oh" Harry replied his smiling fading.

"I want to come home" Sirius blurted out.

"I want you to come home too but it's safer for you to stay there"

"But dad I don't belong here I'm diferant then all the other kids" he said looking down at his feet "I'm weird here because well I kind of…"

"Kind of what"

"I spilt paint all over this kid at art"

"Now Sirius that's not that big of a deal you were probably mad at him and poured paint on him it doesn't make you weird"

"But dad I did it with out touching the paint I just thought it and it happened"

Shocked Harry looked in to the sad eyes of his son and desperately wanted to take his son in his arms and make everything right again.

"I belong with you and all the other wizards"

"I'll try and see what I can do to bring you home but I'm going to have to speak with the order so you keep the mirror with you at all times and I'll talk to you as soon as I can"

"What's the order?"

"I'll explain it all later, I love you Sirius"

Harry's face then disappeared.

"I love you too dad" Sirius whispered to nothing.

* * *

_A/N this was supposes to be the end of the chapter but I came up with this brilliant twist so hope you like it_. 

"I called this meeting because I'd like to bring my children back to the wizarding world"

"Harry mate I know it's hard for you and Ginny but I thought we all agreed it's safest for them to stay with muggles" replied Ron

"I know I know, but I talked to Sirius and he says he's miserable at school because he's different. I was like that and I vowed that I would never put my children through that."

"What!" Exclaimed Ginny "You talked to our son and didn't tell me! Did you ever think I would want to talk to him?"

"Calm down Ginny" said Fred as he pushed Ginny back in to her chair.

"I think they should be safe if they stay at headquarters, and Voldemort hasn't been strong enough to attack in the last few years"

"But what if that's what he wants us to think?" Questioned Hermione.

"It'll be fine, so I'll go tell Sirius to start getting ready and Fred and George can go get them tonight"

Harry hurried off to talk to his son about the plans to bring him back.

"Dad, am I coming home?"

"Yes tonight be ready with both your sisters at your window, bring only the nesseities and we can buy you everything else. Now Fred and George will be there at midnight in a flying car. You can trust them." Instructed Harry.

Sirius hurried down stairs to his closet and got out his backpack, dumping his school stuff out. He got three toothbrushes, some clothes for all three of them, his blankie and a toy for each of his sisters in case they got board in the car. He had no idea how long the ride would be. He put it all by his window with the mirror.

After what seemed like forever it was finally 11:45 Sirius crept in to his sisters' room and woke both Olivia and Sophia. They all sat by the window. At midnight two cloaked figures rode up on brooms.

"Are you Fred and George?'

The figures nodded.

"I thought you were bringing a car"

"There was a slight change of plans" said one of the men.

The three kids put on the brooms and terrified of the high as they flew to a house.

Moments after they left a car pulled up and a red head stuck his head out the window.

"Sorry we're late Sirius but we had car trouble" Fred then realized the kids weren't there, but the mirror was.

"Harry it's Fred the kids are gone!"

* * *

Meanwhile the kids were led in to a giant house, decorated in green and silver. A man stood and greeted them. 

"Excuse me but who are you?" Sirius whispered.

"Why Sirius I'm your Uncle Draco"

_A/N what do you think? I hope you like this twist_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
